How Gwen x Albedo would happen
by Azmus
Summary: Just as the title says. Check it out it's under humor. Oh and OOC Azmuth. - I can't help but to make him contribute in my stories. I don't own Ben 10!


Albedo was at court in that little box, well as little as it can get on Galvan II that is. Azmuth was there just going to rub it in his face when he's being dragged away to the Null Void. Mittens the trouble making cat of the Catnus system was one of the prosecuters how Albedo had called them. The other 3 were Galvans. They were known as the most evil people you can meet in the law department EVAH! The meanest one of them was Zaet he was well Señor Diablo for all they knew, then came Kimberly M. someone more terrifying than Zaet but that is just Azmuth's personal statement, last and least the absent moron who doesn't know crap about law and not to make a fool out of himself he gives death sentences to everyone he judges.

Zaet was the first to say something ''Albedo of the Galvan you've been in the Null Void how many times?'' he knew, but he wanted Albedo to humiliate himself in front of the jury. Albedo rubbed the space between his eyes and contradicted ''That really isn't important seeing as you've already read my file and are just asking me this because you were bribed to humiliate me in front of him.'' Albedo shot a glare at Azmuth who made an expression saying 'I didn't do it this time'. Mittens piped in for the first time ever in any trial ''Um yeah okay since you're not going to comply I'm just going to um well, um…Give the floor to Jir. Take it away Jir!'' Mittens made hand movements gesturing to Jir, a middle aged Galvan who wore yellow traditional clothing and rumor has it that he wears green contacts because his real eyes are yellow as well. There were a lot of rumors concerning his dress code because well he was the freakin' Galvan Sun!

As Jir was about to say something he was rudely interrupted by Kimberly's snort implying 'Oh this should be good'. Albedo looked at her and noticed her fixated glare at Azmuth. He grew curious he has heard Azmuth speak of her being the worst possible thing that could happen to anyone, but Albedo just casted that aside thinking he got some kind of punishment from her at his trail for I don't know jaywalking?

Jir continued his…Sentence?

''Um yeah so why don't we take away his civil rights as a Galvan.'' Jir asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Zaet face palmed himself yelling at his incompetent co-worker ''If you took the time to even LOOK at his file you would now that Albedo isn't a Galvan anymore! He's a clone of the wielder of the Omnimatrix that is a HUMAN!'' Albedo then cut him in saying in a quiet respectful and suck up-ish voice ''Then why did you call me Albedo **of the Galvan** hmm?'' Mittens piped in(A/N: I like the word pip :P) ''Um well you know I have grown tired of this bickering and I want the jury to decide about this moron's fate. Okay he committed treason and theft and shipjacking…'' Mittens made a face that said 'I know what Ship and Jacking mean because I use the internet and this does not seem right coming out of my mouth'.

''… Okay and he committed a heinous crime involving the 'Last year incident' catastrophe.'' Everyone gasped remembering the 'Last year incident' fiasco. Jir's face was horrified it was Albedo's fault that he started doubting his taste in the colour yellow. Kim held back a laugh at everyone's expressions. She found the incident amusing really. Kim even went to the lines of taping it on her VCR so she could watch it every day. Zaet had his blank canvas face on and he said in his monotone voice ''I'll give everyone here community service if you don't shut the fuck up.'' He smiled. _That did the trick._

Azmuth was at the brink of laughing but he dared not utter a single giggle because of the deadly black widow glare Kimberly was giving him. He swore to the maker that that woman was out to get revenge on him…Again!

Mittens being the love and caring person he was NOT decided to call for a break ''Um why doesn't the Jury go in their Jury room, and don't you dare try that thing where one of you doesn't vote so you have to prolong this stuff because of the free stuff you get!'' The Jury left and so did Azmuth. Albedo was cuffed to the little box he was in. Azmuth gave him an ID mask so he would look descent saying and he quotes ''Here. Since you're stuck in that Human form I thought since this could be your last trial ever you'd want to look descent. If not I'd like that back so I could cloak myself thank you very much.'' Albedo reluctantly took the ID mask and put it on.

The procecuters were discussing some ideas of punishment when not IF the defendand was guilty.

Mittens since he was a king of a planetary system had the first voice ''I suggest we put him in the Null Void and make him do labor work or we could sell him to one of my friends. She would be happy to have a new slave in her harem.'' The three jusdges nodded while secretaly Kimberly gave him thumbs up.

Next was Zaet who once again said in his famous monotone voice ''I suggest we do what Jir does to everyone, we kill him.'' Much was said after his statement for instace Kimberly said that _that_ was to easy of a punishment for someone who caused her favourite VCR recording. Mittens protested and said ''Come on we want to make him suffer so he won't do this stuff again let's sell him to my cousin's friend she has an harem and wants a Galvan and a Human we'll give her 2 in 1.''

Kimberly then said ''I suggest we let him go and tell him if he survives 3 days when we set the whole Space Mob at him that he's a free man.'' Everyone just stared at her. She raised her hands and sighed ''I watch a lot of survival shows.''

When it was Jir's turn he said he had nothing that could match their punishments. Zaet and Mittens 'meh-ed' while Kimberly slaped him saying ''You should not have went to Law school, IF you **even have **that is.''

J pov

I just shrunk down thinking if I look pathetic she'll leave me alone hopefully that worked for the Yautja race when it came for their leader. Then Kimberly said we should go back. And so we did.

No pov

Albedo was scared for himself on this trail. Just seeing those three would make him shudder. They have earned themself a reputation of a life time. He looked at Azmuth who was acting all serious when he wanted to burst out laughing at his misfortune. Kimberly M. looked at Albedo who didn't know how to react. 'Oh great now she's glaring at me.' Albedo thought.

Zaet asked the Jury ''Has the Jury made it's descision?''

The Jury was about to say **no** so they could spend some more time away from work but then they looked at Mittens who was holding a bat and swinging it around mouthing ''Say 'no' and you're dead.'' One of the Jury folk said ''Yes we found the defendand guilty.''

Mittens smiled, Zaet facepalmed himself, Kimberly glared at Albedo and Jir took that as a sign for him to descide what the punishment will be. He gulped unsure of what to do then he saw an green skined midget with very pointy elf ears. He looked like a ghost.

Jir uttered ''Master Yoda sir what do you want?''

Yoda scratched his head and said ''You must trust your heart you will find a descent punishment for this low life bitch who made you doubpt yourself. Trust yourself trust the force.'' Then he disappeared.

Jir shook his head and looked that everyone was staring at him. He asked ''WHAT!?''

Albedo said ''You were talking aloud with that Yoda person.'' Jir cursed under his breath and took a minute to evaluate the situation. Albedo was single always has been that's the only thing he read about him. Now he never had someone to control his life. Then Jir looked at Azmuth. Azmuth the smartest person in 5 galaxies scared of his ex Kimberly M.. Azmuth had no remarks regarding his ill suited assistant like he usually had. Then it hit him: Azmuth had no freedom when he was with Kimberly.

Jir smirked and said ''This is rather unorthodox what I'm going to do but well I just couldn't help it. This will fit him rather nicely if I say so myself now um seeing that every Galvan be that a female or a male hates comitment and someone to put them in their place. Now I'm not talking about a boss or your superior, oh no.'' Jir smirked once more ''I'm talking about a spouse.''

Everyone was staring at him like he finally found his judge self. Kimberly cheered, Zaet smiled and Mittens jumped of the Judge area and ran towards Azmuth who was going to die laughing.

Albedo didn't know how to get out of this then he asked ''So who's going to be my spouse?'' Jir smirked saying

''Either a Vulpin female or the first person to go thorough that door.'' He pointed at the main door.

Azmuth laughed once again and Zaet warned ''Azmuth Prime I'm warning you shut up or I'll give you comunity service as a proffesor at Yale.'' Azmuth shut up.

''Jir I think you didn't think this through who's going to enter court without premission?'' Kimberly whispered.

Jir said nothing just stared.

15 minutes later.

Zaet yelled ''Okay you know what we're going to kill him there.'' Mittens then said ''5 more minutes please.''

Zaet sighed ''Fine but ONLY 5 minutes.''

3 minutes later.

Someon creecked open the door and got everyone's attention. A red headed young adult human entered and asked ''Is Azmuth here? Ben's omnitrix is broken again.''

Azmuth laughed out loud again and Gwen looked at him and he said ''What can't a guy laugh without being judged here.''

Jir jumped and pointed at the red head ''You human female you'll be his wife.'' He then picked up his little hammer and slammed it down bringing his order to life.

The red head looked confused and looked at Azmuth ''What just happened?'' Azmuth smiled and said ''Well Gwen you're married to Albedo. It's the new law we passed we said who ever comes through that door will be his spouse.'' Gwen stared at Albedo who looked horrified.

Albedo got uncuffed and everyone left. Albedo left with Gwen and Azmuth. When they got near Ben who was with Myaxx saying ''Come on Myaxx at least try and fix it.'' Azmuth groaned at the sight of Ben and Myaxx fidling with his omnimatrix ''Tennyson what did you do?'' Albedo took of his ID mask and Ben and Kevin lunged at him but Gwen's force field made them fall backwards.

Kevin asked ''What's the big deal Gwen?''

When she was about to answer Azmuth asked Tennyson in an angry voice ''What happened?!'' Ben gulped and said ''I spilled a smoothie on it.'' Kevin laughed while Azmuth said ''Oh for the love of all that is rational!'' Azmuth began fixing it. Then Kevin asked again ''What's the big idea protecting him like that Gwen?'' Albedo seeing as though his 'spouse' was not going to answer he answered for her ''My trail just ended and well they said that a spouse would be a sufficent punishement for me so since nobody would volunteer the main Judge said that who ever went through the main door and into the court room would be stuck with me for a spouse. And as luck would have it Gwen entered not knowing Galvan language into the court room looking for Azmuth and well she got married to me. Now Levin what do you have to say to that?''

Myaxx laughed, Kevin and Ben looked horrified while Gwen just sighed.

Jir then finally got to them he was yelling ''Hey newly weds! I need you to fill this out for me okay? OKAY!''

He gave them the form and Albedo read it and translated for Gwen ''He's asking about the surname deal and can other nonsense such as an open marrige where we can have sex with other people and stuff like that but since you're here to keep an eye on me you won't-''

''Yeah sure open marrige, no kids and about the Surname I don't know.'' Albedo's eyes beemed at this he didn't have to have sex with her but then Jir interviened ''Actualy you have to have sex at least once in your whole marrige, the open marrige is for having sex with other people with out it being an affair. No kids alright and seriously you can't leave the Surname a blank you can't be **Mr. and Mrs. of the Galvan**!''

Albedo yelled ''It'll be a rainy day on Galvan Prime when I'm going be called Albedo Tennyson!'' Gwen pouted she didn't even know his last name then she thought to ask ''Okay **Honey **what is your last name?''

Albedo sighed ''It's Aluvier.''

Gwen looked at him for a while and asked ''Do you pronounce the R?'' Albedo shook his head no.

Gwen said well a marrige is full of compromises so what the hell I'll take your last name but we are NOT sleeping in the same bed!'' When they finished filling the paper work out Albedo, Gwen, Kevin and Ben went to the ship but then Azmuth stoped them saying he wants to have a word with Albedo. They left since Azmuth said he was going to teleport Albedo when they're done. Albedo left with him and Azmuth aimed some kind of ray at him and shot him with it. Albedo turned into a Galvan and looked at Azmuth surprised. Azmuth said ''You're welcome.'' Then the old Galvan teleported him to Earth alone of course. Azmuth had a lot of work to do since the trial took half a Galvan day thanks to waiting for Albedo's spouse.

Earth:

Gwen saw a Galvan Albedo and asked him ''He turned you back? Why?''

''He pitied me I presume.'' That was his answer.

Ben and Kevin went to Smoothie bar now with alchohol to get some time to think.

Albedo asked the inevatable question ''So how are you going to tell your parents?''

Gwen looked at him and answered ''Well I can't just say: Mum, dad this is my husband he's an intergalactic criminal? Now can I?''

Albedo then looked at her ''Well when Azmuth turned me back he did say I could have my job back so what's in the past stays in the past. Isn't that how you humans say it?''

Gwen smiled and said ''Yeah that's exactly how we say it.''


End file.
